Dog Days
by Night.Wing52
Summary: Dying sucks. Now dying and being reincarnated into the walking dead universe is even worse. Now what really makes it worse is that I practically have no memory of my past life...that and I'm a fucking dog!


hi everyone, its wing here. actually writing a story, well trying lol. This is my first walking dead fanfic so reviews are welcomed!

I wanted to write a twd story because there aren't many out there so I wanted to pitch in and give it a shot and see how it goes.

now my OC isn't going to remember everything from her past life, only a few things cause I think its a bit much if she remembers every single thing so she will be able to get to know the characters she interacts with and be the judge of em. later on through out the story she'll remember certain things, and events

oh and it's from her point of view the bold is inner dialogue

also i have three names riley, astrid(godly strength;beautiful) & Elexis(defender of mankind) leave a review on what name you want for her

* * *

I never thought I was gonna die young. I lived a pretty simple life, had a job, friends, and family that cared for me, well that's what I recall from my previous life. Never did I expect this. Not going to lie I was never scared of dying..no I was scared of what came after. Leaving everyone behind. I imagined watching everyone move on with their life without me from heaven, now don't get me wrong I'm not a religious but damn did God have a sense of humor...a fucked up one to be exact.

I don't remember much right now but I do remember how much it hurt. Felt like my body was on fire and I couldn't do shit about it, I was helpless. I really hope I went out doing something good at least not something stupid.

After I died all I saw was darkness.

I felt alone, numb even.

It felt like an eternity but then again it only felt like seconds, which probably doesn't make any sense but somehow does.

Then all of a sudden I'm opening my eyelids once again which I shouldn't be doing because I'm supposed to be dead...right?

I take in my surroundings noticing that I'm outside in the grass. The breeze feels nice and all but I gotta figure out what's going on so I quickly pick myself up and instantly fall back down face first.

"Arf", a yelp quickly leaves my mouth-..._**"Okay what the fuck was that, did I make that noise, thinking to myself."**_

Everything just now felt weird. I look down to see what's wrong and instead of seeing my two hands I'm seeing two small brown darkish furry paws...paws…_**" wait what, I scream internally!?"**_

Instinctively my body-well dog's body reacts. I jump up on all four legs freaking out. _**"This can't be happening, I can't be a dog, there's just no way!"**_

I'm standing there now, in the middle of the field in disbelief. For a few minutes, I just stay there taking it all in letting the breeze go through me. I can smell the fresh grass, my nose twitches. Feel the breeze go through the newly acquired fur coat that I have now, hear the birds chirping and then a soft neigh from a horse. I turn my head towards the direction of the sound and see the horse. Slowly I start to move, getting used to what I am now and its actually not too hard, just basic natural instincts taking over, kinda like learning how to walk. I kept going, one paw after the other. I take notice behind the horse is an old white two-story farmhouse and start making my way towards it passing the solid brown horse with a white stripe going down its long nose.

I make it to the back door and sigh in relief that there's a doggie door. Pushing my small body through I find myself in the kitchen

"Ruff-ruff, I let out a pathetic small babyish bark to make my presence known." Yet no one comes. So I make my way through the house, starting with the second floor I go up the stairs and only trip once which ain't that bad being my first time in this tiny four-legged body. "_**I'm a**_ _**natural," I happily thought."**_

As I'm giddily making my way down the stairs, I can't help but catch this foul odor. When I reach the bottom, I throw my head up and follow where my nose takes me and with every step the smell gets stronger and more awful. Finally, I found the source which leads me to a small room.

Once I enter, I wished I hadn't

"_**Oh my God." **_I felt sick, I started to shake. A small cry left my muzzle.

A middle-aged man sat lifeless on a seat with his brain blown out and a shotgun still in his hand while a woman laid on the floor dead as well. Flies were all over them and right behind the man on the wall was three words that I remember seeing once in my past life 'God Forgive us.' I knew what this was but I just can't seem to recall where from.

I ran out of the room as quickly as these legs could take me, I felt sad for them even though I didn't even know. I sat in the doorway with my head down thinking what now.

"Hello?" someone said in a southern voice. "Police officer out here, can I borrow some gas, the man asked."

My head instantly went up towards the door. Did I actually hear someone or is my mind playing tricks? "Hello, he said once again but much closer." definitely no tricks.

I'm up now facing the door with my head held high looking towards the window. A few seconds later he knocks on the door and I saw him. I knew that face. He doesn't notice me yet until I let out a few barks and we make eye contact. "Anybody home, he still calls out."

_**Uhh yeah me. I'm right in front of you.**_

Before I can do anything else, he walks off. I follow the sounds of his steps from the outside and we end up back in that room and I see his reaction. Pretty much the same reaction I had but the only difference was he was able to show it. He notices me once again and I stare back at him, tilting my head but then he leaves.

_**Ouch, did I do something wrong?**_

I go back to the doorway feeling sad and for a few moments I wait there, wondering why that man felt so familiar and where I remember seeing those three words till a loud cracking sound was coming from the door, I look up once again and see him. He came back! My tail automatically starts to wag on its own as he continues to get the door open

_**Ha couldn't leave this adorable face behind, could ya? I laughed. But on a serious note though what kind of monster would leave a dog on its own to fend for itself, especially a small one?**_

Eventually, he got the door open and both of us stayed a couple of feet away from each other just staring when he suddenly got to his knees.

"Come here boy, he called out."

I growled.

The familiar man looked confused at first in a playful way till his face relaxed in a way that he figured something out.

"Come here girl, he said with a smile."

My tail begins to wag, as I take a playful stance toward him.

"My names Rick, I'll take good care of you now."

I pause for a second. Rick...I knew that name as well. My tail starts to wag even faster. He's Rick, I Know him but from where? I look him over and notice his eyes, those intense blue eyes that show all his emotion for him without having to say a word. He's Rick fucking Grimes.

I couldn't contain my excitement, I pounced my way towards him as my tail wagged insanely fast. I knew this man!

He laughed as he engulfed me into his strong embrace and I cried happily to see him. I remember him and I remember the group, I don't remember how or when they die but I'm here now. I'll do my best to protect you all even if it cost me my life.

* * *

If you read all the way to the end, thank you sm

I'm down to three names Riley, Astrid(godly strength; beautiful) & Elexis(defender of mankind) leave a review on what name you want for her dog name

pls leave a review!


End file.
